Bittersweet Life
by Koloina Niaina
Summary: Ichigo and Senna was living together in a small until the day Ichigo found out that she was cheating on him. Life wasn't really tender with him until the day he met Orihime. They will develop a strong bound and feeling toward each other
1. Chapter 1

Bittersweet Life

 **Hello everyone. So this is the first time that I am writing a fanfic. I would like to point out the fact that I am not a native speaker so I may have left some typos and misspelling the reason I am apologizing at the beginning. Well I don't mind if you are writing some constructive critics.**

Heartbroken

*Ichigo's P.O.V*

"What am I supposed to understand Senna ? What do you mean by I haven't been here for you these past few days? I've been working and I've been through hell in order to make an hands-meet for us" I glared at her.

"Yeah well I guess that you'd get more than some days in a week to spend with me! We barely have time for each other Ichigo! "She argued with an infernal spite.

"Well I am sorry if it's the way you take it but it's not easy for me either. It's not obvious for a high school guy to eak out a living when he is living with his girlfriend. Indeed, it's hard for me to jungle between school and work. How can't you see the sacrifice that I am dying to make for you? Don't you think that you are a little bit overacting and selfish? "I fumed.

"Oh really? So how come you have time hanging out with your friends at night and never for me? You know what Ichigo, you are just a big fat liar." She demanded

"Jesus fucking Christ don't start pinning this on me. You know all to well that I am hanging out with nobody. It's a part of the part time Job to stay late at night and to work with my pears. This has absolutely nothing to do with hanging-out. How many times do I have to explain it?" I shot back.

"You know what; I can't be bothered with this shit anymore "she whipped around, then turns back to get her shoes, her coat and her bag.

"Where are you going? " I stared at her meanwhile she was wearing her coat

"Just shut the fuck up you frigid asshole that's none of your business" she replied as she stormed out of the house.

"Don't tell me to shut up! For that you can definitely fuck off as long as you want" I screamed at the top of my lungs. That was it; I am done with this girl. I couldn't take it anymore. It has been 3 years that we've been together but this wasn't definitely what I expected it to go. When we started to date, everything was perfect. I was madly in love with her and she used to be a nice girl. Unlike any other girl in her age, she wouldn't treat me as her slave and never was she bossy around me. I could picture it in my mind that once we move in the flat, everything would be perfect and we would thrive as a couple. Unfortunately that wasn't the case. I sighed heavily as I tried to get some sleep.

(Few hours later)

My awakening rang at 4 am. I woke up and realized that Senna didn't come back. I was about to go back to sleep when I heard some noises from the living room. I jumped from my bed and start to make my way to our lounge just to check if it weren't some messy burglar who broke in my flat, then I saw her. She was sitting on the couch obviously too busy texting someone to notice me.

"Senna we need to talk "I announced.

"What again? What about this time? "Came her answer as her amber eyes refused to meet mine.

"Quit with the sass. We need to talk about our situation. This is something I can't stop thinking about now"

"Go ahead" she replied harshly. I was about to say something when I noticed her luggage next to her feet. I also saw that her purple hair was thrown in a ponytail that she wore a denim skirt, and black silk turtleneck with sleeves ripped off. She had knee high dark boots with lots of buckles on the way up.

"Why are you dressed up more as usual at this hour in the morning and what are these luggage for? " I questioned obviously knowing what would be the answer.

"Stop beating around the bush Ichigo and tell me what do you want "she answered nonchalantly. I was quick to take note that her eyes were still glued to her phone in her hand but I did my best to pay no mind to it.

"Just answer at my question already" I barked back "where are you going?"

"Ain't it apparent? I am leaving Ichigo. I can't do this anymore; we keep arguing all the time. You aren't the man with whom I fell in love anymore. I am done with our situation. I made up my mind yesterday when I was taking for a walk" she said still having her phone on her hand "I don't love you anymore. I fell out of love with you" she added. For a moment I froze with these words. I couldn't believe what I've just heard. How could she say that to me after all the things I went through for her?

"You have got 5 seconds to answer my next question Senna" I paused before going on "Are you seeing someone else behind back? Don't you dare to lie to me. I want the truth and only the truth" I asked deathly quietly, trying to do my best to contain my resentment.

There was a dreadful silence. After what seemed like an eternity I was the one who broke the quietness by slamming my hand against the cupboard next to me.

"Damn it… I want you to gather all your fucking stuff and to stay out of my life. You got that? How long have you been cheating one me? "I shouted, I was furious and heartbroken all of that at the same time.

"A couple of weeks" she admitted eventually locking her phone as she stood up. "Don't worry Ichigo, I am leaving right now and never will I set a foot near you anymore". I couldn't listen to her anymore. As soon as she said that I turned around and returned to my room slamming the door behind me as loud as I could. My last thought was "You stupid cunt".

 **So that takes us at the end of the first chapter**

 **How did you find it?**

 **Please write review.**


	2. New school, new life

**First of all, I would like to thank you guys for your reviews. I posted the story yesterday and I already got some followers and reviews. It really does encourage me to write more.**

 **Well SomethingAncient thank you very much for your review . As the story is still in process I intend to explain the reason why Isshin didn't let her live with them and why it became a money Issue for Ichi. What's more Ichigo didn't leave Senna, she is the one who left because she cheated on him. Well hopefully I am going to make it better in the next chapter.**

New school, new life

Orihime's P.O.V

My alarm clock rang at 5:30 am in the morning. This week was going to be a special one for me I could sense it as I opened my eyes and started to yawn. I was actually excited to attend my first day of tuition at Karakura High school. To me, it only meant starting over, a new beginning. What I needed the most was a fresh start. I wake up from my bed and opened the window to have a clearer view of the venue. The sight was obviously breathtaking. The sun was starting to rise as the sky went from orange to a bright shade of hell blue. I sighed as I inhaled a fresh air and made my way to my cupboard.

I opened it and frowned. For sure, the only thing I wasn't too excited about was the school uniform. I really loathed the fact that I have to wear an uniform but I had to deal with it since it was compulsory. I tugged them from my cupboard as I closed it. I started to undress myself as I wiggled my legs until my pants and my panties were no longer on me. I wrapped my naked body with a towel as I walked to my bathroom .I removed my towel , turned on the tap and started to soap myself. Well,I was renting a small apartment which was three blocks away from my high school. Unlike any other children, I never had the chance to meet my parents and to grow up in a loving family. I spend most of my childhood years at Peace Bridge orphanage in Osaka with my best friends Tatsuki and Chizuru Honsho. Although they had different personalities, I really did care for them owing to the fact that they approved of me and loved me unconditionally. Unfortunately, I had to leave them after I was told that I am among the best student and at the school's orphanage. I got a scholarship at Karakura high school. At first I was so excited about it but then I had a mixed feeling about the situation. On the one hand I wanted to accept it and to live a new life but on the other hand it meant that I had to leave my friends. Being aware of my concern, Tatsuki guaranteed me that no matter what happen we will find each other and we would meet again. She told me to go ahead and accept the offers since this kind of things happen only once in a lifetime so here I am now. I wondered what they were doing right now, I sighed heavily as I was done showering.

I dried myself with the towel and wore my school uniform. It consisted of a plain grey skirt above my knees with white tight underneath, a white shirt and a red necktie. I let my orange hair fall on my shoulder like a cascade. While I was brushing them, I took a peek at myself in the mirror. Well the uniform wasn't really bad at all but the skirt was too short. Ain't I going to attract some pervert with this outfit? I thought as I shrugged. I went in the kitchen as I ate some cereals. I am not really fond of cooking. My only culinary catchword was "with a lot salt, a lot sugar and lot of ketchup everything is edible. Yeah absolutely everything". I shrugged again as I glanced at my watch, it was already 6:30 am. I'd better hurry up if I didn't want to be late.

(Few moments after)

Finally I arrived at the school's gate. My jaw dropped open, it was a huge building surrounded by cherry blossom. What's more, the student weren't obviously homely. I bet that most of them came from a well known or rich family. I stepped inside the school's gate as I automatically feel awkward since my entree didn't go unnoticed. Everyone was looking at me, maybe because of my hair. My cheeks were turning a bright shade of red when someone hit my shoulder. I turned around and saw a beautiful raven haired girl with bright red lips.

"Hey are you lost? "she asked her blue eyes filled of concern. Her petite frame made her look apparently too adorable. "Oh yeah I am sorry, I am kinda lost. I am a new student and today is my first tuition at Karakura High school" I smiled cheerfully. "Exactly what I thought since I've never seen you around. By the way I love the orange" she replied pointing at my orange hair as she smiled back. " Thanks, by the way my name is Inoue Orihime " I said offering her my hand " ah sorry my bad! I am Kuchiki Rukia" she replied shaking my hands. "Do you want me to show you around and to get your class schedule?" she demanded while beaming at me. "I would be glad to " I replied politely and cheerfully. Then we headed to the main office.

As we were on our way to the office, I collided with someone and fell on the ground.

"Oh what was that about?" I heard a deep voice talk meanwhile I was rubbing my ass cheek from the fall. Rukia stepped in front of me and yelled at the guy " Ichigo, you can just walk into someone without apologizing . You stupid Pig headed" she yelled as she moved aside.

"Well fine. I am really sorry " he turned to face me as he offered his hand. I took a glimpse at the boy who was in front of me. He had a bright orange hair exactly like mine. He was wearing a tight grey pants with a white shirt that outlined all of his muscles. His black boot completed the outfit as I felt a heat rush to my cheek when he met my gaze. I must admit that he is a very good looking guy. I rosed to my feet and thanked him before walking away muttering inaudible words.

Ichigo's P.O.V

I passed in the school's gate as I sighed heavily. After what happen the previous night I didn't want to cross Senna's way but it seemed like it was ineluctable. Anyway I knew that soon or later I had to meet her since we were in the same classroom. I still didn't know how I was going to react when I would see her. I kept overthinking while climbing the stairs. I turned in a corner as I bumped into someone. I heard the girl whimper as I gazed at her. I apologized for my knockout as I offered her my hand. She immediately rosed on her feet and run away like she was seeing an horrible monster.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" I was stunned as I slid my hand inside of my pocket. "Well, I think it's due to your creepy head" Rukia responded as she giggled. I frowned for a moment as I turned my attention to the raven haired girl who was standing beside me "very funny Rukia". She glared at me "Anything happened? "She asked in a slightly unsteady voice.

"Nope, not at all" I shrugged as I walked off leaving her no time to ask any further question. I walked in the classroom and immediately sat on my chair. While my eyes were scanning the room, I saw the girl that I collided with sitting behind Ishida. He was actually the smartest student in Karakura High school and has got a great talent to wear me on my nerves all the time when he would push his glasses on his nose. I shrugged as my eyes were now focused on the girl. She has a beautiful chocolate eyes and a waist-length burnt auburn hair. Though her most noticeable feature is her slender, curvaceous figure and her well developed breast. Well I must admit she is very gorgeous and hot as well. But wait what the hell was I thinking I've just gone through a dreadful relationship, I am not supposed to think about that anymore. I meant maybe for a little while, the time when I would move on Senna.

There she was, stepping inside of the classroom her stupid fake smile never leaving her face. Even though she was hella hot and pretty, she was still a bitch who cheated on me as she approached me and greeted me like nothing had happened. I groaned in response as I rolled my eyes.

Orihime' s P.O.V

The day progressed on as the school's bell rang. I gathered all my stuff as I elbowed Kuchiki san and left. I could say that it was a nice start; I could make new friends and learn new things. My smile never left my face as I was walking down the street when I heard some heavy footsteps getting closer and closer. I quickened my pace as my heart beat in an erratic way to the point that I could feel it. I turned in a corner when someone pinned me against the wall hardly. I sobbed in pain as I saw three guys around me.

"Who are you and… why are you doing this? " I kept sobbing as the leader smirked. "Well what is a nice piece of like you ass doing here alone? "He chuckled as he pinned my hands above my head. "Please let me go, I won't tell to it anyone "I pleaded as a single tear escaped from my eyes. The leader who was holding me made an evil grin as he whispered in my ear "you sound too sexy when you are begging".

I frowned my eyes now filled with anger and hatred "Just leave me alone. My boyfriend will come within a second and will make you pay for this". They burst out of laughing as the leader kept teasing me "You aren't a very smart chick. Are you? A good boyfriend would never let his girlfriend wandering alone when dangers are looming around" he smirked as he licked my neck, nibbling on it. I started to shake violently as he slapped me across my face "I won't need to tie you up if you cooperate" he added as he made a move to grope my butt. As he was about to do so, I bite his neck and he screamed in pain never letting go of my hand.

"Bitch want to be stubborn? "He said while grinding his teeth. He turned me around grabbed a fistful of my hair. "Now, is the right time for some innovation" he whispered to me. "Akira just give me the scissor we need to do it quick and to cut it short" he ordered as the other guy opened his haversack and handed him a pair of scissor. I widened my eyes in horror "what are you going to do to me? "Tears were flooding down my cheeks as I realized what they planned to inflict me.

"I am just giving you a little reward for biting me. To start with I will cut these ugly hairs of yours and after I will rip your clothesn, tore your panties and fuck you hard to the point that you won't be able to walk anymore." he pulled my hair very hard as I couldn't help the tears which escaped from my eyes. As he was about to lift up my skirt, a fist collided with his jaw sending him flying about 20 feet aways as he collapsed. I turned around to see my savoir as I saw a bright orange hair.

"How dare you interrupt the fun bastard!" the other guy said as he rushed toward Ichigo to punch him but the orange haired student dodged it. He was quick enough to grab his opponent's hand and pinned him against the wall as he slammed his head repeatedly against it. As the guy fell on the hard ground, Ichigo sat on him as he turned his attention to the last one " Next" he commanded as the guy was too scared and run away. He rosed on his feet and made his way toward me as he lift me up.

"Are you ok?" he asked as I nodded cheerfully.

My savior.

 **So how do you find it guys? I am really sorry If i somehow left some typos :(**


	3. Regret

**Hello Guys I am here again**

 **Well this chapter is going to be a little bit short but the next one is coming on its way and i planned to make it longer.**

 **Enjoy and please put some reviews :)**

Regret

Orihime's P.O.V

"Are you ok?" My savior queried in a far more casual tone as he extended a hand to help me up. I nodded as I grabbed his it. The two other guys were trying to get on their feet when Ichigo shot them an icy glare. They shivered as they fled away. Ichigo stared back at me, his eyes filled of concern.

"Do you want me to walk you home? "He asked as he scratched nervously his head. "Oh alright "I smiled angelically. The walk to my apartment was silent. I was the one who broke the silence. "Thanks for saving me, if you didn't come, I can't even imagine what would have happened" I stated shyly. "Oh you needn't to thank me. I couldn't let them abuse a young girl who happened to be one of my familiarities" he gazed at me and simpered cheerfully. I could still feel myself blush at the sight of his angelical face. Then it was quiet again until we reached my flat. "There it is "I told him as I stood in front of my door and slid the key on it. I turned to look at him again " Euhm thanks for walking me home….." I blurted out

"Kurosaki Ichigo" He completed while chuckling. "Thanks for walking me home Kurosaki kun" I repeated myself "Oh sorry for being so rude. My name is Inoue Orihime "I added as I beamed at him. "Nice too meet you Ojo chan" he slid his hand on his pocket. I opened the door as I stared at him "would you like to come in?" I asked as he frowned.

"Well that's very sweet from you Inoue but I don't have plenty of time. Indeed we barely met each other so I would advice you not to trust people so easily". He declared as he looked away. I actually acknowledged it and thank him for the last time as he walked away when an idea hit my mind. "KUROSAKI KUN" I screamed loudly from where I stand as he stopped and turned to look at me.

"DO YOU HAVE A LUNCH BREAK?" I shouted. Ichigo who was far away raised an eyebrow

"At 12:30" came his answer.

"I'LL TAKE YOU SOMETHING TO EAT! DO YOU LIKE SWEETS?" I shouted back

" Euhm NOT THAT MUCH" Ichigo screeched .

"OH PLEASE, I WILL DO MY BEST TO COOK IT. INDEED THAT'S ALL I'VE GOT TO KEEP YOU AWAKE DURING MATH TUITION" I screamed as I couldn't help but smiling brightly.

"ALRIGHT" He laughed as he walked away.

I giggled and blushed like a fool as I realized that everyone on the street was looking at me and some were peeking through their windows.

Ichigo's P.O.V

I am glad I could save the girl from these guys who were harassing her.I wish I could stay a little longer with her but I had an important matter to deal with. I had to gather all my belonging and leave the apartment that I was renting. I couldn't afford to stay there anymore since each corner of it reminded me of Senna. I figured out that if I wanted to move on I had to get rid of these memories and everything which was linked to me and her. I stepped inside of the flat and paused for a moment as I covered my face with my hands, then slid them up through my hair as I let out a long and frustrated sigh. We've been together for nearly two years. Two years of happiness If I could call it like that and then I am left with nothing than a broken heart. I slowly pulled open my bunk curtain so I would feel less claustrophobic as I silently sat and thought about what happened lately, the fight and the cheating. I pulled my bottom lip in and bit it down in order to stop the tears but it couldn't help as I felt the first tear rolling down my cheek. I couldn't believe that I was actually crying my eyes out replaying these outrageous words over and over again inside of my head "I am not in love with you anymore Ichigo, I fell out of love with you. I am dating a Grimmjow now. ". The more I think about those words, the more I feel vulnerable.

All I wanted was a house, a stable relationship which could end up in a happy wedding in another word a family but it seemed like everything I worked for meant absolutely nothing to her. My dad didn't approve of my relationship when we started to date. He told me that Senna was trust worthless that he knew her and that she was the kind of girl who would sleep around just for fun. I didn't believe him and we got in an argument every night because I didn't want to admit that my ex girlfriend had trust issues. I even intended to ask her to marry me after graduation. Of course my dad took it badly and made me choose between my family and her and even my legacy. I was outraged by his reaction that one night I gathered all my belonging and left the house. So where I am now working in a small restaurant as a part time cooker. I didn't think twice. He was right and I was obviously fooled by Senna's nice word. Now I had to come back home and begged for his forgiveness. Hopefully he would accept me again. I sighed heavily as I left my apartment and head home.


	4. Home again

**I don't own Bleach nor its character**

 **I know that in the real anime , Orihime is a very bad cook but just for this one I changed it a little bit . So enjoy guys**

Home again

Ichigo 's P.O.V

I was now standing before the huge mansion where I used to live with my family before suddenly stopping speaking to them. I was still deep in my thought. How would they react when they would see me? I sighed heavily, pushed the gate and entered in. The manor looked obviously like a huge castle, I really missed living there. I couldn't believe that I actually abandoned this well-appointed life for a girl who wasn't even worth it. I was about to knock when the door cracked open revealing a small girl with short blonde hair and bright blue eyes. She stared at me for while as her lips curved into a bright smile. "I can't believe it! Master Ichigo is back "she expressed with an inviting smile.

"Hi Ririn" I answered back. She smiled brightly. She is a devoted maid and I always consider her as my little sister. I stepped inside of the mansion and noticed that nothing has changed. Damn it I missed that warmth. Soon my entree was followed by the welcome of our two butlers. Nova a guy with a slim build red hair and aqua eyes. Beside his uniform, his zippered mask never left him. This is something that I could never figure out. On his left stood Kurodo a bespectacled man with thin whiskers over his mouth. They both bowed at me and I felt an awkward silence.

"Shall I tell Mr Kurosaki that you are back Sir?" asked Kurodo in a formal tone. I gazed away for a moment "Please Kurodo" I replied as the three of them bowed, took my luggage and left. I let out an heavy sigh that I was holding. Truth to be told I was scared of my father's reaction. For sure, he was far from being a stern man, it was the other way around but what I did was reprehensible, I left without saying anything and without telling where I was going and now I came back trying to act like nothing has occurred. I was still lost in my thought when I heard someone caught. I turned my head and saw my father walking down the stair running his hands through his short black hair.

"Hello dad." Was all I could say

"Hi Ichigo. You came back, It's about time" he retorted

"Yes, I am sorry" I stared at my feet unable to look at his eyes

"We need to talk "he continued as he leaded me to his office. I nodded as I followed him.

(Meanwhile at Orihime's place)

Orihime s'P.O.V

I was finally at home after that dreadful accident. I sat on my bed and let out an heavy gasp. For a start, It wasn't really bad at all. I could meet new friends like Kuchiki san, Renji kun and maybe Kurosaki kun. I just hope that this time ….. I wouldn't be a punchbag anymore like I used to be in the orphanage. I rested on my bed. As soon as I closed my eyes, some memories were flooding inside of my head. "I wonder how Tatsuki chan and Chizuru chan were doing right now is. I wonder if they were happy" I frowned and stopped "Inoue Orihime! Stop being so depressive. You need to do something with your life "I pouted at myself as I take a look of my watch. It was 5:30. "I'd better hurry up or I will be late at my work". I was working as a waitress and a maid at a nice teahouse which is located three blocks away from my flat. I walked to my cupboard as I dragged a pair of blue jean and a black tank top. I also tugged my maid uniform. Normally, I didn't like wearing uniform but this one was somehow special and cute. It consisted of a black dress with white trim above my knee. It was worn with a white half apron with ruffle. But what I liked the most with the outfit was the white garter and the choker necklace. I beamed and started to get undressed as I walked in the bathroom. I took all my lingerie and my outfit as I shut the door and locked it. I stepped in the bathtub and turned the tap on as I started to soap myself. " I need to do something in order to repay Kurosaki kun for saving me ….but what then " . I was still so pensive as an idea came in my mind while I was done showering. I exited the bathroom with my smile never leaving my face, got dressed up and put my uniform inside of my satchel. Now I was reading for work and I left my flat.

(Few moments later)

I arrived at the "Haineko teahouse" with a big smile on my face. I pushed the door and went to the restroom as I changed into my uniform and exited the room.

"As always, you are very on the dot girly" I heard someone talking to my address as I turned around and saw the owner of the teahouse and I beamed at her "Good evening Rangiku san". I smiled back .Rangiku Matsumoto is a very attractive woman with long hair, a wavy strawberry blonde locks. She has two pairs of icy blue eyes and beauty spot to the right of her mouth. Her most attractive feature was her large breast and her curves. She was always so nice toward her maids and would treat us like her own daughter. She would let me study and work at night but not too late anyway.

"Anoo Rangiku san…. May ask you favor?" I stammered as she giggled "Sure go ahead honey".

"Well I was wondering if you could…" I gulped "help me backing a strawberry cake after my work. Well I would like to make a gift for someone but since I am a very bad cook…. I doubt that It would be easy to swallow" .

"Alright girly. I will help you out "she kept giggling "but is it for your boyfriend? "She added. My face turned a bright shade of red "No Rangiku san. He is just friend "I slurred.

"oups then I shall say soon to be boyfriend" she retorted with an inviting smile.

(Meanwhile in the Kurosaki mansion)

Ichigo's P.O.V

My father and I talked for more than 3 hours. I told him everything and he lent me a great listening ears.

"So here I am dad. I want to make amends toward you, toward Yuzu and toward Karin. What I did was wrong I would understand if you didn't want me anymore. I am sorry for not taking into consideration your warning. I am sorry for running away without saying anything and suddenly cut the communication between us. I am sorry for being such an idiotic son who only follows his heart instead of using his useless brain" . That was it; I had to make amends toward my family for acting like a fool. My father sat on his desk quietly.

"I knew that you were renting a flat not far from here but I didn't want to interfere because I thought that it's the life that you truly wanted" he scratched his head "But you know Ichigo If you had money issues, you could have contacted me. I would have been more than happy to help you out" he muttered.

"I was aware of that Dad and again I am really sorry. I just didn't feel right calling you up and asking for money after disappearing for nearly 6 months without a word. It wasn't right". I stared at my feet

"It's alright Ichigo, It doesn't matter anymore. You are here with us now. Yuzu and Karin would be glad to see you again. We are reunited after being separated and that's all that matters" He said softly, hugging me. I hugged him back tightly and felt really relieved as I mentally thanked him again.

"No longer will I act without thinking again Dad "I rested my head on his shoulder

"I am glad, you could learn it by yourself. We always learn from our mistakes "he pulled away and smiled. "Let's see the girls, I am sure that they are really eager to see their brother again" he stated and I nodded.

(The day after)

Orihime's P.O.V

I walked down the street and reached the school gate my smile never leaving my face. Effectively, today was going to be a special day because I will have a lunch with Kurosaki Kun. I stepped in the courtyard as I waved my hands at Kuchiki san and Renji kun and made my way toward them.

"Ohayo Kuchiki san, Ohayo Renji kun" I beamed

"Hi Inoue" they both replied in unison as Kuchiki san smiled back. "so enthusiastic like every day" she added patting my shoulder.

"Well I have to because today is going to be a big day for me "I answered back blushing a

bit. " What's so special about today Hime? " Renji kun asked as Kuchiki san kicked his feet.

"Ain't it obvious she has date" she grinned and gazed at me. I felt really nervous "Well I wouldn't call it like that" I twirled my hair.

"Well I want a detailed information after but have you seen the poster on the wall hime? " she queried . " Not yet but what is it about?" I started to get interested as Renji kun answered "Well Mister Sanada, our History teacher are asking us to write an essay about the Sengoku era and we need to work in pairs" he shrugged.

"I think that you should consult the switchboard in order to know with whom you are going to work with" Kuchiki san completed. I nodded as we were about to enter the school building, we saw a red Ferrari parking next the school's gate. The driver stepped out of the car and locked it as he made his way toward us. His entree didn't go unnoticed since all girls were staring at him. His face seemed somehow familiar to me as I slapped a hand on my mouth. "Kurosaki kun … Ohayo" I blurted and he giggled " Hi Orihime" .

"Always being so boastful Ichigo" Kuchiki san crossed her arm gazing at him

"Good morning you too" he retorted sarcastically as we all headed toward the building. Kuchiki san and I were talking about everything and nothing meanwhile the guys were walking silently behind us as we reached the second flour.

"Here we are " Kuchiki san pointed at place which was already crowded. We made our way toward it and I started to scan the list in order to find my name.

"There it is "I shouted earning the attention of everyone as I saw that I was going to work with Kurosaki kun.

"It seems like we are going to spend bunch of time together "he winked as I blushed like a fool. Kuchiki san couldn't miss the stare that Kurosaki Kun and I were exchanging as she coughed earning our attention.

"Let's go back to our classroom, the tuition will start soon" she smirked as we both nodded.

We all had a seat as the tuition started on. The day progressed on as it was already lunch time. I packed all my stuff quickly as Kuchiki san took a quick not of my haste.

"What's the rush Hime?" she demanded. " well I….. forgot to tell you Kuchiki san Renji kun that I won't be able to …take lunch with you because….. I have an important matter to do so …. See you later on" I said as I exited the room leaving no room for any further question.

I rushed downstairs and reached the assigned time. I pushed the door open with my hip, carrying a light blue picnic basket and saw him leaning against a huge tree. He gazed at me and beamed cheerfully as I moved toward him.

"You are on time" he said while looking at the box "what this is?" he demanded

"Well I baked a strawberry cake and made some homemade dango and Mini pizza" I answered. I had laid out a cloth and set the picnic basket at the center of it before we sat down at either side of it. I beamed while he wore a content expression.

I opened the box, revealing a cotton-white cake with some glazed strawberries and zigzagging lines of chocolates. He took a look at the pink and green dango "what did you put in these" he pointed at the Mini pizzas with Miso.

"Well Muffins , onion , aubergine , tomatoes , a small slice of peppers and I added some additional vegetables. It's a recipe that my boss at the Teahouse where I am working taught me yesterday. She helped me a lot". I exclaimed with a big enthusiasm. He bit his lips and took one of the small pizzas. He bit it and widened his eyes.

"Kurosaki kun? Does it taste good? " I asked my voice filled with concern as He started to swallowed "Yeah very good " he replied as he raised his thumbs up " may I have more?" he queried as I nodded " here you are Kurosaki kun" . We both smiled at each other and we continued talking, laughing and joking about random things.

"Now let's taste these strawberry cakes of yours" he said "well why did you bake four?" he demanded.

"Oh the two other ones are for Kuchiki san and Renji kun " I answered with a slightly unsteady voice.

"Wow, you shouldn't have Orihime. But thanks anyway that's really sweet from you" .

I grabbed a strawberry and handed it to him but he didn't make a move to grab it. I was stunned and when I was about to eat it , Kurosaki kun leaned on to me and shoved the strawberry inside of his mouth. I looked at him perplexed and really embarrassed.

" It tastes better like this" he voiced with a hint of humor in his voice and now he was smiling. That comment made me blush even further and I cut a piece of the cake with a spoon and handed it to him.

"Now kurosaki kun say AHHHHHH" I ordered and he opened his mouth and ate it. He stared at the cake and then at me. "Did you make it all by yourself? "He asked taking another slice.

I nodded cheerfully "I thought you didn't like sweet that much" I mumbled.

"Well, it's just that I am afraid of getting diabetes. Indeed it always keeps me awake so I avoid it. But now that I ate your homemade sweet, I would rather die young but happy". He beamed and grabbed the last piece of his cake shoving in it into his mouth.

As soon as we both finished eating, I left him, my cake so that he could eat it or give to whoever he wanted. I was happy in that moment. We spent only 30 minutes together but I somehow realized that I could build a strong bound with Kurosaki kun. He roused on his feet and helped me getting up.

"Thanks for these goodies Orihime" he smirked as we moved toward the building again

"Anytime Kurosaki kun" I replied leaning a bit against him.

(During the whole event )

Two people were staring at the couple through the construction's window.

"Do you see what I see Menoly?" Asked a girl with a navy blue hair

"Yeah Lolly" responded the other girl who has blonde hair.

"Who's this chick who is hanging out with Ichigo?" Lolly asked

"'I don't know Menoly but maybe she stole him from Senna" the blonde haired girl stated.

"You must be joking! " Lolly was taken aback "Now I understand the reason why Senna was acting weirdly yesterday. " Lolly walked away.

"Where are you going Lolly?" Menolly requested.

"Well I need to confirm it with Senna. We can't just stand there when the boyfriend of our friend is cheating on her" she retorted as they both arrived near Senna.

"Senna" Lolly called her out as the girl looked at her. "What is it about?" she asked. Lolly took her hand and dragged her through the windows.

"We want you to take a look at something" she voiced "Do you know who that girl is?" she pointed at Orihime who was still talking to Ichigo. Senna peeked through the window and widened her eyes. She couldn't believe it; Ichigo was having fun with another girl than her. For sure she was the one who left him but never did she imagine that he would move on so fast. She thought that leaving him for Grimmjow was the best solution but now she wasn't so sure anymore. She was getting bored with Grimmjow and wanted to go back with Ichigo. Senna was still lost in her thought when Lolly asked her.

"Is she the reason why you and Ichigo were acting oddly toward each other? Is she the main reason of all of this?" she stared at Senna.

For a moment Senna didn't know what to respond but then she thought that she could take advantage of the situation.

"Yeah. You know girls, I couldn't' tell you because I was ashamed. She stole Ichigo from me. He told me that he wanted to leave me owing to the fact that he met some random girl and fell for her. "She pretended to be sad as she buried her face on her hand.

"Oh that explains everything! The reason why she got that scholarship was because she was dating Ichigo . Ichigo's father is the best friend of our director. It couldn't be just a twist of fate that you guys broke up and this girl just shows up in our school and turns around Ichigo" Menoly stated.

"Whatever" retorted Lolly as she place both of her hands on Senna's shoulder "she messed up with the wrong girl and we are going to make her feel sorry for this. Trust us Senna, this bitch is going to pay for it" .

Senna nodded and hided her smirk on her hand. Obviously she didn't have to raise a hand to get Ichigo back and to erase Orihime from his life. Everything seemed to turn on her favor.

 **Well that brings us to the end of the chapter again**

 **Please put some reviews in order to encourage me to write more :)**


	5. Hurt

Hurt

 **Thanks for all the reviews everyone It really does encourage me to write more and update. Yeah I know that I somehow disappointed some of your by writting that Grimmjow is boring . I am also a big fan of the sexta espada but I plan to do something with this character in the future and I know that he is the only who fits it :).**

 **Anyway enjoy the following chapter**

Orihime's P.O.V

As always I entered the school's gate with a big smile as I made my way toward Kuchiki san.

She beamed at me as we started to make our way toward the building.

"So tell me how was your date? " she gazed at me as I started to blush "what are you talking about Kuchiki san" I twirled my hair nervously.

"Oh please Inoue I know that you and Ichigo ahd a lunch together yesterday and you were acting so suspicious lately" she giggled and I turned away "well I wouldn't call it a date. I just wanted to repay him for saving me. Lately I've been assaulted by some villain and Kurosaki kun rescued me. " I replied trying to sound formal.

"Well if you say so. I am glad that it makes you happy" she stated as we arrived in front of our compartment. I noticed that mine wasn't locked up. That was actually strange because I never forget to shut it. I opened it and saw a small note. I unfolded the paper and started to read as my eyes were starting to grow wide. Kuchiki san noted the odd expression on my face and asked me "are you alright Inoue? You seem to be scared". I quickly turn my attention to her and gave her a reassuring smile." Don't worry I am ok Kuchiki san" I replied as we both headed toward the classroom.

The mathematics tuition went on as I glanced at Kurosaki kun who was struggling to stay awake. I smiled at his cute face and stifled a yawn and took notes. Owing to the threatening red not that I've just received this morning, I had a hard time to concentrate. It's not like I have never been threatened by anyone before. In the contrast, when I was in the orphanage, everyone took me as a submissive girl. They would beat me, bully me and even push me down the stairs. But this time it seemed so different to the point that my legs were shaking violently under my desk. "Maybe the red note was just some mean joke" I tried to reassure myself as Mr Taka approached me and coughed " why are you zoning out Miss Inoue? I want you to solve the equation on the board" he stated as he walked away. I was about to stand up and to go after him when the classroom door suddenly slid open.

"Excuse me, Taka sensei" A girl who was among the basket ball club peeped in.

"Yes?" Mr Taka gazed at the girl obviously irritated "what's so important to the point that you disturb us? ".

"I am really sorry Mr Taka for suddenly irrupting during your tuition but Mr Sanada wishes to see Orihime chan" she explained " it's about her assignment, he has to brief her something really important" she added.

"Does it have to be right now? We are in the middle of the tuition. Can't it wait after class?" He replied obviously doubting that Mr Take would call me in the middle of the class.

"Well it's really important sensei" the girl retorted.

"Well Orihime, you are excused, you may leave the class" Mr Taka said quietly. I stood up making my way toward the girl as she leaded me on.

(After few minutes)

Rukia took down some notes on how to solve the equation. She was so into it when she heard a girl rousing from her seat.

"Mr Taka, may I please go to the restroom?" Lolly asked.

Mr Taka stopped talking for a moment and nodded as Lolly stormed out of the classroom. Few minutes after Menoly also raised her hand "Mr Taka sensei can I go too?" .

The man blinked for a few minutes " You too? Can't you wait until Lolly is back?"

"Well it's an emergency sensei, please" she pleaded as the man nodded. Rukia couldn't miss the evil grin that the blonde haired girl was wearing when she walked out of the classroom. Why did she have a bad presentiment? Somehow she felt that bad news were coming on their way but she didn't know why.

(Meanwhile with Orihime)

Orihime s P.O.V

I was really puzzled, we've been walking through the deserted corridor for about 10 minutes. "Ano sumimasen" I started shyly, " did Mr Taka sensei told you why does he want to see me ?" I asked as the girl kept walking in front of me" excuse me why does he want to see me?" I repeated myself as she stopped and faced me wearing a pleasant smile on her face.

"Unfortunately Hime, you aren't going to see Mr Taka sensei. Your business is here with us" she smirked as I turned around and saw Lolly and Menoly with five other girls. I took a quick note that they were holding three buckets which contained icy cubes and mud. I gasped, so it wasn't a joke, the threat was real. I should have never accepted to follow her. I couldn't run away because they surrounded me

."seeking for an opportunity to fly away?" Lolly sneered in front of me. She was holding a duct tape " You would like to call out for help bitch?" . I backed away as Menolly pushed me on the ground.

" We know everything Orihime. Indeed we saw you with Ichigo yesterday. Senna told us that Ichigo broke up with her because of you. You knew she and Ichigo were the hottest couple but being the bitch and the golddigger that you are, you couldn't restrain yourself from seducing Ichigo and make him fall for you" Lolly stated as I widened my eyes. I frowned because I wouldn't let them intimidate me" Don't take it out of context please. First of all, I didn't know that Kurosaki kun was dating Senna chan and secondly we aren't together, I was just trying to repay him from saving me…." I couldn't even finish what I was about to say when Menoly cut me off.

" Like we asked and like we care. Are you telling us that Senna is lying?" I felt her temper rising as Lolly grabbed me by the collar and slapped my cheek " Do you think that you're bomb Inoue? And do you truly think that you are worth believing?" she whispered in my left ear. With that she wrapped the duct tape around my mouth meanwhile two other girls were tying up my hand with a hard rope. I thought that they would stop there but I was mistaken when they dragged me inside of a bathroom.

"The weather is so cold today" stated Menoly " but I hope that you enjoy bathing with cold water" she added. I struggle to hold my tears, I didn't want them to see it as they forced me to kneel down on the bucked filled of water.

"Take this bitch" Lolly stated as two other girls pulled my hair and sank my head inside of the icy water. I struggled as they burst out of laughing. When I was out of breath, they would raise my head again as Menolly leaned near my face " This is what happened when a girl is acting like a cunt " and with that she dived my head inside of the water again. They lift me up when they were sure that I was out of breath as I laid on the hard floor. After that, they threw the mud in the bucket on me . I could only close my eyes as the smell of the mud made me sick and stained my uniform but I couldn't do anything against seven girls.

After that, they splashed the other bucket of icy water on me. I was really drenched and numb from the icy water.I sank to my knees as I shuddered. But they still didn't stop there, they dragged me out of the bathroom, and threw me inside of a dark room locking its door from the outside.

"Karakura High school has no place for such an ugly bitch like you, you got just lucky to have gotten a scholarship. We will make sure that your studies here will turn into a hell". I heard Menoly screamed at the top of her lung.

(Meanwhile in that time at the classroom)

Senna took a glance at Orihime's seat. And smirked evilly as she raised her hand politely "Mr Taka sensei, May I go to the bathroom?" she asked politely as the man nodded. She raised on her feet and walked away her smirk never leaving her face.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

(Orihime's P.O.V)

I kicked the door a thousand times but It refused to open. The room was really dark and small. I always feared the dark and I felt really claustrophobic. I was cold and starting to get sick. I couldn't scream because the tape on my mouth prevented me to do so.I kicked the door again feeling a headache coming along as the door cracked open revealing the slim frame of Senna.

"Are you ok Orihime san?" she asked me as she kneeled down and removed the tape on my mouth.

"Senna san" I exclaimed, "How did you know that I was here?" I asked as my eyes grew wide.

Senna untied the rope on my wrists as she noted that there were few bruises "I heard Lolly and Menoly talking yesterday but I didn't know they would really realize their plan" she simply stated as she helped me up.

"Thanks Senna san" I bowed

"Whell let's go somewhere and dry your uniform" she invited , before I could ask where she added " well I don't think that it's wise to return in the classroom in your state" .

I nodded as I follow her.

"Orihime san, are you dating Ichigo?" she asked while we climbed the stairs

"No, I don't we are just good friends" I replied honestly even if deep inside of me I wanted more than just a friendship with him

"Hum alright. It seems like you have a crush on him" she smiled as I remained silent when my cheek were forming crimson as we arrived in the rooftop. I was feeling like being in the North pole as she opened the door of the rooftop. The wind was very strong and it seemed like it was going to rain. She invited me to walk on ahead as I did so.

"But why did you take me here Senna san?" I asked as I turned to face her and widened my eyes in fear. She closed the door, and locked it from the inside. I tried desperately to open it as I heard an evil laugh against the door.

"Orihime san, do you really believe that Ichigo would lay an eyes on a poor and ugly girl like you? Don't take it too bad. He loves me and only me . It's just a matter of time and he will claim me back and you can do nothing about it" she laughed.

"please, Senna san, let me in " I panicked as I kicked the door.

"Stay away from Ichigo because if you don't, what happened to you today is just a small taste of what will happen to you in the future if you keep turning around him. I will never let you. I am his first and only love. I know that you are trying to make him forget me but all you efforts are in vain" she stated as I heard her going down the stairs. I gritted my teeth as I didn't know what to do.


	6. Feelin sorry

**Hey guys I am sorry for taking like forever before updating. I would like to thank you all for your reviews and also to thank some people who corrected. Actually I am still learning english and I really want to improve myself. Anyway thank you guys and this is the next chapter.**

 **Enjoy it**

Feeling sorry

Ichigo's P.O.V

I threw a glance at Orihime's seat and noticed that it was empty. It's been already two hours. I doubt mister Sanada would keep her that long. I was still so pensive when the school's bell rang allerting me that the day was over. Or maybe she headed home but why would she leave her satchel at school? This didn't make sense. I gathered all my stuff when Rukia hit my shoulder. I turned around and frowned at her.

"Do you know where Inoue is? " she asked . "I was actually wondering the same. It s not on her habit to skip Mathematics class. Maybe she returned home? " I suggested .

"Well I think that I will check if she is in her flat and if everything is ok " Rukia replied as we both walked down the stairs making our way to the school's gate.

"That sounds a good idea " I answered and opened my car

"Just keep me inform when you find her Rukia " I stepped in my car .

"Ok" she said and elbowed me before jumping inside of a Limo. Kuchiki Rukia, she belongs to one of the most pretigious family. Her father is among the most important businessman of the country and her brother Kuchiki Byakuya also labelled as the Ice prince is the heir of the important part of their legacy.

(After few minutes)

I was on my way back home when my telephone rang . I growled and picked it.

"What is it Rukia ? Did you find her? " I queried and there was a dreadful silence

" No Ichigo. She isn't at her flat. I even asked her surrounding but they all said they didn't saw her either" she said as her voice was filled of concern. I abruptly stopped my car in the middle of the street because I was schoked . "You must be joking Rukia! So how are we going to find her ? "

"Well, she told me that she was working in a teahouse. Maybe she is in there who knows? " Rukia was unsure.

"Alright so do you know where it is ? " I growled

" Well, I've never been there but she gave me the adress. Just hold on , I will text it to you " she said with an unsteady voice.

"Alright . I waiting for your text" I hung up the phone and started to be irritated. Why do I feel like bad news were coming on my way? As soon as I got the adress, I drove toward the teahouse. I finally arrived there after few minutes . I stepped in and started to scan the area as there was no sign of Orihime . The scowl on my face deepened when I couldn't find her or maybe she was in the staff room. I was lost in my thought when a small raven haired girl approached me to take my order.

" well I am really sorry miss but I am seeking for someone who is working here " I stated

"How may I help you?" she replied with her soft voice.

"Have you ever seen an auburn haired girl with brown eyes and some hairpins on her lock?" i requested.

"Oh you are talking about Orihime chan? " she smiled " yes she is working here , but I haven't seen her yet. It's actually strange because she's never late at work. She is always on the dot but today she didn't text nor call" she rubbed her chin. I widened my eyes at her reponse.

"Oh thank you very much Miss for the information. " I said as I left. I returned into my car and dialed Rukia s number as she picked up the phone.

"Fuck Rukia, she isn't there either! "I was furious

"Ichigo, honestly I think that Mr Sanada never asked to see her . Because if it were the case, he would also ask you to come in his office since you and Inoue are working together for that assignement" she stated

"You've made a great point Rukia " I replied "I think I will return at school and check for the last time " I said as I drove back to school. I was on my way to Karakura High school when it was starting to rain * great just my damn luck* I thought as I growled. I stepped out of my car and rushed toward the batiment. I checked every classroom, every bathroom , every closet . I spend almost one hour and a half but she was nowhere to be found. If someone did something to her, they must have locked her somewhere. Then I noticed the red note inside of her compartment as i started to read it : " Inoue Orihime. You bitch you are going to pay for stealing someone who doesn't belong to you . Ichigo belongs to senna and just because you forced him to break up with her , we are going to make you feel sorry" . I slammed my fist against the compartment . Senna, she was the one who was behind all of this . I swore to myself that she would pay dearly for it. I stayed there for awhile, thinking about my next move. I checked every corner of the batiment finding absolutely nothing . The only place that I didn't check was the rooftop as I rushed there . I opened the door and screamed " Orihime ? Are you here ? " . It was raining alot that my voice couldn't be heard. I was about to turn around when I saw a form lying on the ground. I rushed toward it and there she was , completely soaked and drenched out . She opened her geourgous eyes "Kuro...sa...ki ...kun... You...came ..back" was all she could say before fainting . I took off my jacket and wrapped it around her as I picked her and carried her in a bridal style. I headed toward my car as fast as I could as I placed her in the front seat and locked her seatbelt. What the heck in the earth was this bitch of Senna thinking as I started to drive away from the school.

I fastened my speed as I was driving. I glanced at Orihime while we were in my car . She shivered like a leaf and her teeth were chattering uncontrollably. I growled in response as I drove as fast I could , yelling at every driver to get away.

"Hold on Orihime I am taking a shortcut" I reassured her before speeding down again. Once arrived at the mansion , I undid of our seatbelt as I jumped out of my car carrying her . I rushed inside of our mansion and saw Kurodo standing at the entree.

"Kurodo , call the staff please , it's an emergency. She need some medical cares " I requested as he did so. I climbed our stairs as my father stood in the hallway "where are you going with this girl Ichigo? " he raised his eyebrows.

"Well I will place her in my bedroom" I replied without any sense humour in my voice. I couldn't miss the Oh so obvious surprised face of my father "I didn t know that you were this kind of person " he stated while trying to hold in. a laugh.

"Don't get any funny idea pervert. I am not going to take advantage of the girl. I just feel responsible for what happened to her the reason why I want her to be placed on my bed. It's in order to have an eye on her. «I growled» Now I want the staff to cleen her up " as I walked pass my father.

"Alright if you say so» He replied as I couldn't miss the sarcastic tone on his voice. *Jiji I swear I will beat the hell of you after this * I thought as I placed the girl on my bed and the staff started to take care of her while I exited the room. I dialed Rukia's number and told her everything which occured as she widened her eyes.

"Do you have any idea who did it? » she asked

"Nope but I am 100% sure that Senna is the one who is behind of this. I am sure that she went around telling everyone that I cheated on her with Orihime " I bit my lips as I was furious.

"Anyway we can always ask Inoue san when she is awake " stated Rukia

"I doubt that she would give us a name being the kind hearted girl that she is " I frowned

"I will find a way to make her talk» said Rukia as I saw my father walking toward me "Rukia I will call you later on. Now I have some important business to talk with my father" I voiced as I hung up the phone. "So how is she doing Onaji?" I asked my voice filled of concern.

"Well, her fever has decreased but there are few bruises on her wrists and her ankles. Maybe she did it while trying to run away" he paused before going on "She is put on antibiotics in order to boost her immune system and to prevent her from contracting any other disease" He stated.

"Thanks dad for all your care" I stared at my feet

"Tell me what happened Ichigo" he slid his hand inside of his pocket.

"It's a long story dad but what I I can tell you is that I accidentally got her involved between me and this bitch of Senna" I slapped an hand over my face "May I see her?" I asked and he nodded. I raised on my feet and opened the door of my bedroom. When I saw the sleeping form of Orihime resting peacefully, I couldn't help but feeling relieved. I leaned into her as I started to fondle her soft hair.

"Orihime, I am really sorry for what you've been through. Such a kind hearted person like didn't deserve all of this. I swear to myself that starting from now one , I will protect you with all my life. No one will ever hurt you anymore. You and your angelical smile that I would like to see every day. I also swear to myself that I am going to make these people who hurt you pay dearly after I find out who they are" I expressed as I kept looking at the sleeping form of the girl. She was incredibly beautiful and flawless under the silk nightgown. I didn't know why but the way she talks, the way she moves and her face reminded me of someone. I widened my eyes when I realized it …

"Mum".


	7. Princess

Hello Everyone Here I am again

 **I would like to thank you again for these reviews, it's really heartning . I don't have much to say but this is the next chapter**

 **Enjoy please.**

Orihime's P.O.V

I awoke lying on a comfortable futon, in the corner of a very large room. I yawn and tried to get up when I heard someone knocking at the door.

"Miss Inoue Orihime? May I come in?" I heard a soft voice.

"You may "I replied as she came in holding a plate and a bowl of soup.

"Well, the young master asked me to serve you this once you wake up" she said giving me an inviting smile.

"The young master?" I asked as she placed the plate and the bowl of soup on the bed in front of me.

"Yes Mister Kurosaki Ichigo"

That's when I recalled that Kurosaki kun's face was the last thing I saw before collapsing.

"I see, so….I must be .."

"In his room" the girl completed as my jaw dropped open and I started to blush like crazy. The girl couldn't miss the discomfited look that I gave and giggled.

"Well you must be very important for him. The young master hasn't brought a girl in the mansion since Miss Senna. Not even a female friend" the girl simply specified. I didn't really know what to say in order to ease the situation since I was still so perplexed.

"Well, may I at least know your name? I might be staying here for a night or two so I think that It would be better if we came to know each other?" I asked and she gave me puzzled look.

"Well if you must know my name is Ririn"

"Mine is Inoue Orihime. Nice to meet you Ririn" I beamed as she bowed. "Not to be impolite but I need to return to my duties Miss Orihime. If ever you need me you just have to chime on the bell. It will alert me" she explained as she placed a small buzzer in the palm of my hand.

"Don't trouble yourself on my account Ririn san. I will be fine "I said my smile never leaving my face as she left the room. I started to take a sip of the soup meanwhile I was scanning my surrounding. I was unable to ignore the canopy bed where I was lying. It was so large and thick that I was sure that it could fit four very large people. My finger caressed the black cotton comforter trimmed in gold with two hell blue pillows which were also trimmed in a like manner. In another word, the bed was so neat and so fine. I took another sip of my soup and looked over as I saw a big shelves at the end of the bed which contained many CD and DvD . I placed the bowl slowly on the plate, leaped of my bed and made my way toward it. I slowly picked a DvD and read the title of it. "Annabelle" I smirked. I didn't know that Kurosaki kun was mad about creepy stuff. I placed it among its friend and my eyes where now focused on the other CD. I ran my finger through them as I could see the band on each DvD such as sleeping with sirens, the vistlip, scandal , the sketchbook, pierce the veil , Nickelback…. I kept exploring when my eyes stopped at a special CD. I picked it slowly as my hands were shaking.

"Bullet for my valentine WOUAH!" I exclaimed, I didn't know that Kurosaki kun and I were sharing the same taste in terms of music. I smiled brightly as I put it back in the shelves. I wobbled around the room. My ankles were still so sore but I pay it no mind when I noticed that there was another door just ten feet away from the shelves. I gasped in awe when I realized the width of Kurosaki's bedroom. I walked toward it , turned the knob and opened the door as my eyes widened in surprise. I saw the most beautiful and the largest bathroom I've ever seen in my life. I closed the entrance locking myself in as I started to explore the large bathroom. I discovered so many different kinds of bathing tool. There was a very large bathtub, a lovely lavatory and a cute little shelf with glass windowed doors that contained all sorts of soaps, oil and scrubs made from the best herbs and scents. I couldn't help but smile. I took this great opportunity to bath as I undressed myself and start to sink inside of the bathtub.

(meanwhile in the same time)

Ichigo's P.O.V

Ririn has just told me that Inoue was awake. I sighed in relief knowing that after what happened to her these past few hours. I swore to myself that I would protect her and that no longer will anyone treat her poorly again. I also swore to myself that I would make Senna sorry for what she did. I clenched my fist as I climbed the stair. I turned in the corner as I almost bumped in Ririn.

"I am sorry Ririn, are you going to my room" I asked her as she turned to face me properly

"Well I am done ironing and I wanted to bring these clothes to Miss Orihime san" she expounded.

"I see, just give them to me. I will hand it to her. For now you can return to your major duties. Thank you Ririn" I said as I grabbed the clothes from her hand and left, living her perplexed. Truth to be told I was eager to see the girl again, to see her smile and to hear her soft and soothing voice. I knocked at the door but nobody responded. I did it again" Inoue it's me please open the door" I requested as It went silent again. I turned the knob and pushed the door hoping that she didn't collapsed on the floor but much to my surprise, she was nowhere in the room. I shut the door with my legs when I heard some noises from the bathroom. So she was taking a bath. I placed the clothes at the end of her bed and frowned as I saw the bowl of soup that Ririn had served earlier being still so full. So Orihime barely ate any of it. I rubbed the bridge of my nose when I heard the door cracked open revealing the flawless form of her orihime. She was wearing only a towel as it outlined her curves and her large breast. Her auburn hairs were falling on her shoulder like a lovely cascade. I kept staring at this beauty when she opened her eyes and saw me. She started to blush like crazy as she covered herself. I turned my gaze quickly away as my cheeks were turning a bright shade of red.

"I am really sorry Orihime. I didn't know that you were taking a bath. I just came to give you these outfits" I pointed at the clothes at the end of the bed. I could hear her making her way toward it and wearing the clothes.

"You can turn around now Kurosaki kun. I am done dressing" she stated with her small voice. I turned to face her as she was wearing an anthem tank top which I could say was somehow tight on her chest and a pair of sweet pants. I swore that everything was perfect on her; I was just wondering how she looked like when she was naked. I shook my head violently * now is not the time to think about such thing you pervert* I slapped myself when I heard her saying " Kurosaki kun? Are you alright?" she queried as her voice was filled of concern.

"I am the one who should ask you that Inoue because of what happened to you"

"I am fine don't worry. I just felt dizzy lately but now I am ok don't worry kurosaki kun" and then she smiled again. Whenever she smiles I couldn't help but feel happy and warm. She was just so amazing, strong and wonderful.

"Orihime are you able to walk?" I asked and she nodded but I couldn't miss the pained expression on her face when she was moving. Again I found myself becoming enraged, but suppressed it. I watched her attempt to walk but it was like watching some wounded animal. I reached out for her but as soon as I touched her shoulder, she jumped in surprise.

"Calm down Orihime. I just wanted to show you something but since you aren't really able to walk, I think that I will carry you. Would you let me?" I requested and she nodded. When I first lifted her, I could feel the tension on her body but after few minutes she started to relax almost immediately. I carried her in a bridal style as I exited the room and walked toward the garden. I always tend to consider it as my small me place. Whenever I felt bad, I would always mope around this garden and feel relieved. I could hear her gasp.

"Kurosaki kun, can you please drop me here" she exclaimed cheerfully as I did so. She looked around and saw many types of flower such as Lilas, sunflower, peony, orchids and even a large tree of Sakura.

"These are my favourite ones "she said pointing at a bouquet of bougainvillea. I beamed at her innocence. I also brought Senna many times at the mansion but never did she show any interest on the flower. What she truly wanted was just to fuck and to suck some rich guys but I could see that Orihime wasn't definitely this kind of girl.

"Who does this garden belong to?" she asked timidly in an attempt to lead a conversation

I snapped out of my thought and kicked a pebble on the ground "It used to belong to my mum" I replied sadly. "My dad gave it to her because she had a thing for gardening. She loved taking care of the flowers before passing away" I said suddenly looking away so that she wouldn't notice the pained expression on his face.

"Oh I am sorry to hear that Kurosaki kun and I am really sorry for suddenly invading your private space" she responded as she placed her tiny hand on my shoulder. I turned to face her as the moonlight irradiated her beautiful face and her chocolate orbs. For a moment, I was lost in her beautiful gaze.

"It's ok Orihime, so tell me..more about you. Did you have a chance to meet your biological parents?" I asked and I couldn't miss the pain on her face.

"I….. I never had the chance to meet my parents. I was told when I was in the orphanage that the house where my family used to live burned down and they were killed right on the impact except for my mother. As far as I know the doctors kept her alive just in order to bring me to earth but once I was born she passed away and I was placed in an orphanage in the hope that someone would adopt me someday" she said through tears.

I didn't really know what to say in order to comfort someone who went a lot through but I could say Orihime was a brave girl for someone who had lost a lot in her life. She would always smile and try to comfort the others however, she was the one who needed to be comforted. I scooped her in my arm as I rubbed her hair.

"Inoue, I am sorry for you loss but trust me when I tell you that I will always protect you and care for you. I will never leave you alone. I will always stand by your side no matter what happen" I stroke her hair as she hugged me back tightening her grip.

"Thank you Kurosaki kun, I am glad we met. I know that, I can always rely on you" she said before backing away and showing off a beautiful smile that would make any guy's heart melt including mine. A strong breeze blew making more petals from the Sakura tree dansing in the wind and cascading on the garden where we were standing. I looked up as Orihime and I were showered with sakura petals.

"Can I..call you princess?" I asked still gazing at her

She suddenly reached out my shoulders and pulled out a sakura petal. She took it in her hand and blew it away as she gave me a seductive smile "I'd be glad to…. Kurosaki kun" .


	8. Admit it

Ichigo's P.O.V

I scooped Orihime in my arm after spending some times with her in our garden. I picked her up and carried her to my room. She gripped on my shirt muttering some inaudible thank you. I smiled innocently at the girl as I placed her on my bed. I was about to leave when she grabbed my arm. I turned around and saw her smiling face.

"Well If you aren't too tired then I can stay with you a little longer and let the evening end on a higher note" I exclaimed while wearing some sort of content expression.

"I'd be glad to Kurosaki kun" She shined "I would like to thank you for all the things you've done for me. Thanks for saving me Kurosaki Kun, thanks for coming back and trying to take care of me. It's the first time that I really feel cared for" she expressed with her soft voice.

"You needn't to thank me Inoue. I feel really sorry for what happened to you and I feel responsible for what happened after I read the red note. "I admitted while leaning into her. We kept staring at each other when I leaned closer and cupped her face with my hand. I started to rub her beautiful cheeks with the back of my thumbs when someone knocked at the door. I growled in response *why did they have to ruin that perfect moment*.

"Who is it?" I yelled

"Well young Master, a certain Kuchiki Rukia would like to see you" I heard the soft voice of Ririn talking through the door. I ran my finger through my hair and sighed.

"Fine! Let her in" I ordered as the door swung open revealing Rukia's petite frame. She stepped in my room and ran toward Orihime, hugging her tightly as the auburn haired beauty tightened her grip.

"I was so worried Inoue. What happened? Who did this to you? How are you doing now?" Rukia asked while backing away.

"Well I am fine Kuchiki san. I just felt a little bit dizzy lately but now I am ok" Orihime stated.

"Ichigo! Tell me what happened" Rukia was talking to my address and I started to tell her everything as she widened her eyes. She approached me and kicked my feet hardly. I screamed in pain and backed away.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT WENCH?" I yelled as the scowl on my face deepened.

"Shut the fuck up , you asshole. Why didn't you call me once you found her? And why didn't you voice me all these stuffs Ichigo? I was worried and I was dying to know what happened to Inoue. If I didn't call your father, I would never know that she was found and was actually at your place" she screamed at the top of her lungs. I didn't respond since I knew that she was right.

"Kurosaki kun, Kuchiki san" The two of us faced Orihime and she kept going on "Please stop fighting; nobody is to blame for what happened….. It's just that I think" she paused and bit her lip before continuing "the people who assaulted me were also fooled. I think that they bought someone's lies".

"What do you mean by they were also fooled?" Rukia rubbed her chin "Are you talking about Menoly , Lolly and that chick who happened to be the president of the basket club. What's her name again…" she paused before going on "I think it was Akane. But how many of them assaulted you Inoue?

Orihime twiddled her finger "Yes, I was talking about them. My point is, they wouldn't do it on purpose if someone didn't tell them lies about-"

"But what did they tell you?" I cut her off

"I can't recall it, they said so many things" she lied. I could see that she was lying in order to protect these chicks who hurt her. Sometimes I feel like she is too good for her own well being.

"Well if I can't kick Ichigo's ass for his inattention then tell me at least who are them apart from Lolly , Menoly and Akane" Rukia stated as I growled.

Orihime remained silent. "Oh come one Princess, I know that you are able to say a name" I said hurrying her.

"I don't know their name but apart from Lolly and Menoly and Akane there were four other girls. So they were 7". Again she remained silent after saying that. Matter of factly , I knew that Senna put her salt in because she was behind all of this.

"Kuchiki san , thanks for coming to see me. I am just a little tired" she stated obviously avoiding any further questions. Rukia nodded and roused on her feet "just tell me If this asshole does something strange to you" she said pointing at me as I was taken aback.

"Wench you are talking like I was the kind of guy who would take advantage of a sick girl" I clenched my fist.

"Who knows? Men are still men after all" she crossed her arm "I will see you tomorrow Inoue, get well soon" she elbowed Orihime as we both left the room.

"Let her get hurt again and you die Ichigo" she threatened.

"I am well aware of that Rukia" I replied

"So what are we going to do about it?" she asked

"About what?" I was perplexed when her fist collided with my face.

"WENCH STOP THAT IT HURTS!" I yelled again

"You know perfectly what I am talking about. We can't leave Menoly and companies like that without giving them a peace of our mind" she shouted while I rubbed my face.

"You are right, I have an idea. We will force them to admit their crime" I said

"I am listening " Rukia replied as she leaned closer

"But before executing our plan I need to talk with that bitch of Senna" I frowned.

(The day after)

I walked through the long corridor seeking for any signs of Senna. When I found her, I grabbed her arm.

"Ichigo? "She asked

"We need to talk about something important wench" I replied as I pulled her in a corner.

"Wow I didn't know that you like it rough" she wrapped her arm around my neck "I knew that soon or later, you would come to me baby. I am really sorry for what happened Ichigo. I know that you were only hanging around with that auburn haired girl in order to make me jealous but you don't need to do that anymore because I am yours again" she said in a seductive voice which made my headache grew bigger as I growled and removed her hand from my neck.

"Don't misunderstand me. We are definitely done and I moved on since the day when you cheated on me so for that you can go fuck off with your boyfriend Senna. Besides, I'd rather die than being with you again. Above all, don't ever say anything bad about Orihime. Unlike you, she is a nice person" I stated "you know exactly what I am talking about so quit the sass" as I handed her the red note. She took it and read it as her eyes widened.

"What do you want me to do with this?" she asked.

"I want you to do the right thing" I crossed my arm

"Which is what?" came her answer

"Apologize to Orihime and tell your friends to do it as well otherwise, I will force them to and trust me you wouldn't like to experience it "I threatened her.

"Do whatever you want and I would rather die than making my amends toward that chick. She can go to hell for all I care for trying to take what's mine. Now just leave me Ichi baby I would like to attend science class" she shrugged as she pushed me aside.

"You and your stupid friends are going to pay dearly for it "I muttered as I picked up my phone and dialed Rukia's number

"Hai Rukia" I said, "You can go for it now. The slut seems like she wants the rough way".

(at the very same time)

Rukia hung up the phone and made her way toward the school's speaker office. Once she arrived there, she knocked at the door as a short brown haired girl opened it.

"Yes? What is it about Miss Kuchiki ?" she asked

"Well Mizuki, can you read this for me? I have an important announcement and please don't turn off the school public adress's system" Rukia pleaded as the girl was really perplexed. "It's a big matter "the raven haired girl added as Mizuki nodded and unfolded the paper. She started to turn on the mic and started to read the note.

(Meanwhile in the classroom)

"An important announcement, Miss Takahashi Lolly, Miss Miyabe Menolly and Miss Tsukune Akane are summoned at the gym right now. It's an important matter please". The three girls were listening attentively.

"Well what was that about?" Menoly asked

"I am sure that it's about the basket competition again. This dumbass of Mister Tucker is always being so dictatorial when it comes to it" said Akane

"We should go there, it seems to be important" Lolly stated as they made their way to the gymnast. Once they stepped in, the gym's door suddenly closed behind them and the lights were turned off leaving the room in a complete darkness except for the spot where they were standing and where Rukia was.

"What the fuck is this? Why did you call us Rukia?" Lolly said crossing her arm

"First of all, I would like to thank you all for coming here. And for you girls, it's not Rukia , it will be Kuchiki" Rukia corrected coldly. "And don't mind the door; I am the one who is speaking".

"Stop beating around the bush Kuchiki and tell us why did you call us here?" said Menolly obviously starting to be annoyed.

"I am the one who is asking you to stop taking me for a fool. I am sure that you know the reason why I summoned you here" Rukia titled her head wearing a pleasant smile on her face.

"Oh so, that little bitch told you everything? Well she is seeking for someone else's help, it doesn't surprise me" Akane stated.

Rukia's eyes narrowed as she took a deep breath so that her anger wouldn't get the best of her "mind your language Akane, my friend is far from being a bitch and I want you to call her by her name or I will beat the hell out of you" Rukia shot an icy glare toward the girl "I would like to point out the fact that she didn't report you stupid monsters. It was the other way around. We forced her to tell us, she was trying to protect your ass even after what you girls did to her".

"Whatever, we don't care. Let us go now" Lolly rolled her eyes

Rukia did her best to ignore the last comment and kept going on "Ichigo showed me the red note and I can tell you girls that you bought on your friend's lies"

"Please Kuchiki" Menoly sounded annoyed "Inoue is just a liar who is trying to manipulate everyone with her soft voice and her fake kindness. Ichigo was her target from the beginning"

"Shut up Menoly" Rukia eyed the girl dangerously "that's not true and stop spreading bullshit about Orihime".

Menoly quieted down and did not talk back to Rukia.

"Stop saying these things about Inoue when your story is based on a fake fact" Rukia continued "you don't even know her" .

"What do you want us to do then? " Akane crossed her arm

"I want you to admit what you did to her" Rukia glared at her "I want you to admit that you bullied her, that you tied her up, that you sprayed her with mud and icy water and locked her at the rooftop however it was raining"

"What?" the three of them said in unison

"Yeah we did all of that because that bitch deserved it but truth to be told, we certainly did not lock her in the rooftop" Lolly responded.

"Lies" Rukia shouted loudly

"You heard her , Kuchiki" Menoly responded " we didn't lock your precious Friend in the rooftop even if the person who did that made us a great favor" .

Rukia remained silent and bit her lips. The girls didn't seem to lie so Orihime was hiding something from her again. When she was done with these chicks, she swore to herself that she would force Orihime to void that she wouldn't keep anything secret from her anymore.

 **Well it was quiet a long chapter but I hope that you like. When I wrote it , I got inspired by many things . Anyway I want some review guys**


	9. Revenge

Senna has just arrived inside of the classroom when she heard Lolly's voice reverberated on Karakura highs school public's address system. She froze for a moment as she kept listening.

"First of all, I would like to thank you for coming here. And for you girls it's not Rukia, it will be Kuchiki" , she heard Rukia correcting the girls . As the conversation went on, Senna's heart beat painfully. She realized what was going on; Rukia was going to force her friends to admit that they hurt Inoue. She looked around and noticed that everyone was stopping what they were doing and were engaged in to listening the conversation between Rukia and her bestfriends. Senna's face was really pale as she realized that Ichigo's threatening was serious. It was all her fault. She had lied to her friend. Consequently, they assaulted Orihime and now everyone was going to hate them because of her dishonesties. Indeed she made it worse by locking Inoue at the rooftop. She didn't regret locking the girl there but the fact that she shifted the blame on her friends without doing it on purpose hurt her.

She snuck out of the classroom and run toward the school's speaker office. Once she arrived there, she turned the knob only to find out that it was locked from the inside. She knocked on the door repeatedly and a tear escaped from her eyes.

"Whoever is in there, please open the door" she pleaded

The door swung open as she noticed a guy with a crimson hair and some black tattoos on his neck leaning against the doorframe.

"Senna san" he greeted "how may I help you? "He added

"I won't turn around the bush but please turn the school address system off Abarai kun, please Right now" she came straight to the point and Renji raised his eyebrows.

"I am sorry but I can't do that" he said nonchalantly.

"why the hell not? What are you doing is against school's guidelines. The school's address system can't be used for such announcement and-"

"Well it is actually a big matter for your information" Renji snapped at her "Everyone needs to know it. Moreover the Principal Miss Naoka allowed us to use the address system today so we are not transgressing any regulations" Renji whore a pleasant smile.

Senna did her best in order to contain her anger as she turned on her hills muttering some profanation.

"Fine! If you can't turn the system's public address off then I will go to the gymnasium and stop them by myself" she clenched her fist.

"It's of no use. I locked them inside of the gym and I won't open it until the announcement is heard by everybody" Renji replied as he held the keys of the gymnasium.

"Why are you doing this?" she clenched her fist and turned her back to him, making her way to the gymnasium.

(Meanwhile at the gymnasium)

"Well, we already admit what you wanted to hear Kuchiki, now we would like to head back in our classroom if you have nothing interesting to say anymore" Lolly suggested as she was about to leave, Rukia grabbed her arm.

"I am not done with you yet girls" Rukia eyed them dangerously again

"What do you want again? We did all these things to Orihime except the rooftop part. We need to get rid of some dirt like her who doesn't know where her place should be". Lolly said

Rukia who was trying to calm herself down couldn't take it anymore. If it depended on her, she would slam the girl's head against the window of the gym but instead she slapped Lolly across the face.

"Bitch how dare you do that " Menolly screamed as she moved toward Rukia.

"She should be thankful that I didn't kick her since she's a girl" Rukia replied with venom on her voice. Menolly marched up to her but Rukia grabbed her arm quickly and twisted it.

"Don't even think about hitting me, Menolly. As a descendent of the Kuchiki family, I learnt some martial art and you have no idea what I am capable of. Don't force me to hurt you too" she threatened and let go of Menolly's arm.

"Whatever you say Kuchiki Rukia , Orihime deserved that treatment for stealing Ichigo from Senna. If she didn't turn around him, they would still be together. She just crossed the line and we had to act for our bestfriend" Lolly said while rubbing her cheek which was still raw and red from the slap that she received. Rukia stood in shock and was about to reply when somebody else spoke up

"and who told you that?" a deep voice was talking as the other lights of the darkened gymnasium turned on in order to reveal a guy with orange hair.

"Be brave and tell it again Lolly" Ichigo's eyes was filled of anger.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Ichigo's P.O.V

I moved toward Lolly whose face turned paler and looked like she regretted everything she said.

"I would suggest you to shut the fuck up if you don't have the slightest idea about what is wrong and what is right" I said , my voice was dripping with venom "that applies for the three of you" I eyed them on by one.

"Jeez, don't be so fool Ichigo. Inoue is just using you in order to get the scholarship, to gain popularity and to live like a princess. She is just a gold-digger" Lolly retorted as I had to fight the urge to grab her by her collar and to choke her.

"You don't have any idea what you are talking about. That's Senna's job. Inoue is for sure the greatest girl I've ever met and she would never do that" I pulled out the red note from my pocket as the girls's eyes grew wide.

"So she told you about the threat right?" Akane demanded

"Use your fucking brain Akane. If she had told it to me, she wouldn't have gotten hurt yesterday and I wouldn't have let you lay a hand on her and this conversation wouldn't have came into place".

Menolly opened her mouth to speak when I cut her off "Don't you dare to say another word. Make any other stupid song from your mouth and I'll make sure that you will be living a hell here in this high school so you would beg your parents to transfer you in another one" I yelled at the top of my lungs as she instantly remained silent. Rukia arrived at my side holding two large buckets of icy water and mud as I grabbed them.

"Now be a good girl and stand still" I commanded "I don't want to waste the mud". And with that I dumped the two large buckets of mud and icy water on them "This is for what you've done to the most innocent girl in the world" I said. I watched Rukia pulling out two sacks and tossing them to me as we both showered the girls with amount of dust. I leaned closer to them "Now I want you to tell Senna to fuck off for the lies she spread because I know that she is behind all of this" I expressed the scowl never leaving my face as the girls blinked a thousand times.

"Senna I know that you are listening, this is what happened to your friends after the twisted information you gave "I yelled at the top of my lungs as the main gym doors opened revealing my ex girlfriend's shape with a large crowd behind her.

"These girls deserved what they got" I heard a student yelling at Menolly and companies "what a bunch of bitch. Doing that to Inoue san" others spoke up.

"Lolly , Menolly, Akane and Senna should be locked at the rooftop in the middle of the rainstorm so they would know how it feels" I heard some students were yelling while Senna was helping her friends. I approached Senna and whispered at her hear " how does it feel to be hated by the whole high school now?. I told you Senna that I wouldn't let you and your friend get away without getting your dessert". I turned on my heels as I left the gym.

 **I hope that you liked this one guys**


	10. Get well soon

Get well soon

Orihime' s P.O.V

I yawned as I was reading one of my favorite book "The birthing house " of Christoph Ransom. I am the kind of girl who is really addicted to creepy stories. When I was in the mansion's library and when I found this book, the manor itself seemed like it was telling me that I was home or that I was the most welcomed. I sighed when I recalled what Kurosaki kun told me earlier. He didn't allow me to go to school nor to go at my work owing to the fact that I was feverish. I didn't want to be a burden for him moreover this wasn't a position I would like him to see me. I closed the book without marking it . I leapt off the bed and slipped out of the fitted black dress that I was wearing and threw on some shorts and a baggy sweatshirt that Ririn brought earlier.

I threw my long auburn hair in a ponytail and stood in the middle of the room aimlessly for a while. Then I heard a sound of an acoustic guitar inside the mansion. I exited the bedroom, following the sound in order to find its source. I climbed the well polished stairs with it's scintillate pavement. The manor was so big like a large maze that if I didn't pay attention, I would get lost in the middle. I kept walking and climbing the stair, following the sound when I stopped in front of a door. I paused for a while not knowing what to do. What if it were a private space? What If I wasn't allowed to walk in? I was still deep in my thought that I didn't notice that my hand was already turning the door knob revealing a large bed with white sheets and hell blue pillow. I scanned the area with my eyes when I saw a small library with so many books. It seemed like the Kurosaki family was a book lover. I walked in when I noticed a lovely table made of glass with a nice decorative napkin above it. Just two feet away from it stood big shelves made of glass as well. It contained many kind of well known and really expensive perfumes such as David and Victoria, Decléor, Dior , DKNY. I kept scanning the shelves when I saw some beverage like Vodka, Affligem , Amsterdam , Ballantine's , Jack Daniel, Chimay. Obviously, the kurosaki family wasn't homely; they were really groovy and graceful. I was lost in my thought when I heard that song again I followed it again when I saw another large door I opened it as my jaw dropped open. There was a big balcony with an outstanding view of the whole Karakura town.

That's when I saw Kurosaki Kun sitting on a chair and playing some acoustic guitar. He was obviously too busy singing to notice me. I closed my eyes as I listen to his angelical voice, I immediately recognized the song. It was the red Jumpsuit apparatus "valentine's day" . I listened as he kept playing and singing.

" **But if this is my dying breath, I just want you to hear me**

 **Hear me say I love you one last time**

 **So will you be my valentine , for forever not one day cause when this day**

 **Is over know my feelings haven't changed**. "

His deep voice soothed me in some ways and the song sounded more complete and impossibly beautiful. I let out an heavy sigh as he stopped singing and stared at me.

"Princess? How did you get in here? I thought that you were sleeping" he demanded when my eyes shot open.

"Well, I…. euhm….. I was reading ….. a book when I heard the song and I came… here" I stammered " I am sorry curiosity got the best of me Kurosaki. I shouldn't have came here and invade your personal space. It's really impolite " I bowed and panicked.

"It s ok Orihime " He giggled " Well I wanted to see you but Ririn told me that you were in a deep sleep so I walked away" He made a move toward me and placed his hand on my forehead " do you still feel feverish?" he asked as I couldn't help but blush. Not from the fever but from his action.

"Well… no I think "I blurted out "Kurosaki kun may I ask you something?" I stammered.

"Yes princess?" he raised his chocolate eyes

" I would like to know what happened between you and Senna" I asked politely . He tore his gaze away from me and sighed.

"Kurosaki kun, if you don't feel like you don't want to talk about it then it's fine you don't have to answer it" I got nervous and there was a dreadful silence.

"It's alright Orihime, you have the right to know what happened after being accused of something that you didn't have the slightest idea about" he replied " we were in a relationship for nearly 2 years. At first, she was really sweet and loveable. I introduced her to my family. At the beginning she acted sweetly but after she told me that my family was too clingy and that they suck. Starting from that moment nothing was the same anymore. She would always talk back to my father. My dad didn't approve of our relationship anymore due to the fact that he said that he saw Senna dating some random guys behind my back and that she is the kind of girl who would sleep around just for fun". He paused before going on" I refused to believe that she had trust issues and because of that misunderstanding I left the mansion and its well-appointed life for her. We rent an apartment and I worked as a part time cooker. It wasn't easy for me because we had some financial issues. She told me that I changed, that I never had time for her so she started to cheat on me and I discovered it the day when she left our apartment" . He let out a breath that he didn't know he was actually holding.

I lent him a great listening ear while he was talking. He was going a lot through and I felt really sorry for him for all these things that he had to endure because of a trust worthless girl.

"Kurosaki kun, I am really sorry for suddenly getting up with that but always know that, whatever happen you can always count on me. That I will always lend you a great listening ear and that no longer will I be burden for you" I was being honest and he smiled at my honesty.

"I know that Inoue, you are the perfect girl from your hair to your feet" he beamed. "Oh yeah I have to show you something. Just wait here" he left and entered the room. I heard some sounds from the inside of the room. The door swung open revealing Kurosaki kun's form carrying a huge bag. My eyes were wandering on it "What's that Kurosaki kun?" I pointed at the bag.

"Well Rukia and your boss told me to give it to you" he answered " Since our classmate are too intimidate to come to me , the students came to her to send you their good thoughts. That wench of Rukia told me that I have a creepy face" he voiced.

"May I ?" I asked as I knelt down. He nodded cheerfully and I opened it. It was full of get-well cards, lovely balloons and stuffed animals. I smiled when I saw Rangiku s'gift. I open the box and saw a small book. I opened it and read slowly: "How to be sexy around your crush" . I started to blush like a fool when I saw some erotic pictures and closed the book quickly. My cheeks were still so red.

"You ok Hime?" Kurosaki kun asked being concerned.

"Yes don't worry Kurosaki kun" I waved my hand as I kept seeking at the bag.

To top it off, there was a dispatch on the top of the gift. I picked it up while I roused on my feet and unfolded it. I immediately recognized Kuchiki san's handwriting.

"Hi Inoue

Don't worry, me and that dumbass of Ichigo had taken good car of these girls who bullied you. Now they got their dessert and they wouldn't trouble you anymore.

Starting from now one, try to focus on your recovering. We will take care of the rest. Got it ?

I miss you

Rukia

I snapped out of my thought when Kurosaki kun coughed.

"Well she asked me to show this as well" he grabbed his smartphone on his pocket and showed me a picture where I recognized Menoly and Lolly's form being showered up of mud and dust. In all honesty, I somehow pitied them because they didn't really do it on purpose. They were told lies and now the whole high school was going to hate them.

"Don't tell me that you feel a pang of sympathy for these monsters Orihime?" he looked at me in the eyes.

"I would lie if I say no." I responded "Kurosaki kun…Do you still love Senna? " I asked as I took a quick note of the surprised expression that he wore.

"Why would you ask me that?" he rubbed his chin

" I…. don't know" I said * because I am starting to fall for you* I completed in my mind

"If you must know I don't anymore. I moved on" I tore his eyes away from me like he wanted to say something.

We stayed quiet for a couple of minutes staring at each other and then at the lights of Tokyo in the distance.

"The view's nicer up here" I stated

"I must admit it "he answered. He scooted closer and put a hand on my shoulder, pulling me toward him and letting me lean on his shoulder.

"Kurosaki kun?" I asked being really stunned.

"Well Tokyo's light isn't the only thing which is awesome and beautiful tonight" He gazed at me with a big smirk on his face "but you also. I will always protect you and your beautiful smile Inoue". I stared at him, wide eyes but I couldn't help but blushing as I rest my head on his shoulder.

"Thanks Kurosaki kun".

"You seem to be tired princess, let's head back to your room and get some rest" he suggested as I nodded.

(Meanwhile at Senna's house)

She was done showering and dried herself with a towel. She greeted her teeth after recalling what Ichigo said. She didn't like the way he protected Orihime, the way he would smile whenever she was around and the way he talked to her. Never in his life did she saw him being so happy and being so soft toward a girl not even when they were dating. Senna hated that fact and realized that she made a big mistake by leaving Ichigo. She dumped Grimmjow for a while but kept sleeping with him. Actually, she couldn't really call it a real relationship since the guy was only thinking about sex. At first she found it cool because he was rough, bossy and knew how to ride a girl.

Something she couldn't find with Ichigo but after she got bored because never did Grimmjow show any affection toward her. Now she wanted Ichigo back but there was the girl. She despised her with all her heart because she was the only reason why her friend and her were reviled by the whole high school and to top that off due to her , Ichigo moved on so fast. She realized that he was starting to fall for her but he didn't acknowledge it yet so Senna could use it on her favor.

"I am not going to let you have him Inoue. He is mine" she smirked. "That's it that girl is going to pay dearly again". Senna swore it to herself.

 **The romance between Ichihime is coming soon . It's just I am being sadistic xD**


	11. You again

**Hello guys . I am here again**

 **Here is the new update. Well i would be really pleased if you correct me as well because as being a foreigner I am still learning to write a correct english :)**

 **Anyway enjoy guys and please put some reviews :)**

Orihime's P.O.V

After the drama with Senna san and her friends, I stayed at the Kurosaki's mansion for about five days. Kurosaki kun wouldn't let me head back to my flat and he kept an eye on the evolution of my state. We would work on our assignment at night. Sometimes I felt really ok but some other times I felt like I had some twisted feeling in my stomach and I always ended up in the bathroom. However, Kurosaki kun would always take good care of me.

Because feeling like I was about to die wasn't enough, now I had the man that I love watching me on my worst state. It wasn't just so dandy. He would always scoop my limp body into his arm in order to reassure me. He told me that I was still so beautiful even though I knew that I looked like a dying whale. I would always smile at his affection and his kindness. Never in my life will I find a way to pay him back for all the good things that he has done for me.

Moreover I learnt to know his surrounding and his sisters Karin and Yuzu. They were so adorable and loveable although they were so different not only physically but also in their personality. Karin had a raven hair which arrived on her neck. She was kind but somehow tomboyish and Yuzu had a short brown hair and acted sweet and really girly all the time. I liked them because they are so kind and caring just like her brother. Kurosaki kun was so wonderful toward me. I could also figure out that he was a hard worker because every time I went to the library mansion, I would find him asleep on his desk. I smiled and took him to bed so that he could sleep properly. After these five days, I had to go home. I couldn't stay in the mansion anymore owing to the fact that I felt like taking advantage of their hospitality. Severally months has gone by and Kurosaki kun would drive me to my flat and he would pick me everything morning. We took lunch together, sometimes only the two of us and other times with Kuchiki san and Renji san.

I felt like everything was fine again indeed, since I had Kurosaki kun on my side, the girls didn't bother me as much as they used to and things were slowly beginning to change for me. In another word I was happy. Tomorrow was going to be an exciting day I thought as I fell in a dreamless sleep.

(The day after at school)

Senna stepped into the history class with all her pride. She paid no mind to what the other student said behind her back. Actually, she lost two of her bestfriends, Menoly and Lolly after the twisted information that she gave but she didn't really care about it since she still had Akane. She stayed calm as she walked in but her peacefulness was broken when she caught Ichigo and Orihime sitting together and conversing. She was really taken aback. They were growing dangerously closer and closer. Her hands balled into tight fists when Orihime beamed and Ichigo was showing off the perfect smile that made any girl's heart melt.

She wanted to know what they were talking about so she took a seat behind them not minding the girl who was already sitting there. Actually she shoved her down as Senna started to listen attentively to the conversation.

Orihime would laugh as Ichigo recounted Yuzu's obsession about her new school uniform and how she would get mad when he didn't compliment her.

"Well she would always bother me with it and it goes on my nerves" Ichigo stated in a bored tone as Orihime sweat dropped.

"Well I think that it's really normal, you are her brother after all. She needs your opinion " Orihime beamed cheerfully.

"Whatever, she can be clingy sometimes even with Karin. Karin is the kind of girl who hates wearing skirt but sometimes Yuzu forces her to" Ichigo pointed out.

"Oh, poor Karin chan, she must be on the verge of insanity I guess" she chuckled earning a smirk from Ichigo.

"Oh yeah Kurosaki kun, we still have our assignment about the Sengoku era to finish up remember?" she recalled him

"Oh jeez that's right" he scratched his head as Orihime rested a hand on his shoulder "I really feel your pain Kurosaki kun but we are almost over".

Before Senna could listen to any further Mr Sanada walked in the room as the class started to listen to his greeting and to his lesson. Everyone was listening attentively and was taking notes. The day progressed on as it was lunch time. Senna heard Ichigo proposing Orihime to take lunch with him alone again. The auburn haired girl asked Ichigo to go ahead because she still had to go to the toilet. Senna greeted her teeth as she eyed them until they were out of sight. She sighed heavily and gathered all her stuff as she exited the classroom. She was frustrated and she felt like her life sucked. Orihime and Ichigo were getting closer with each coming day. She lost two of her bestfriends and Grimmjow gazed at her every time she passed and it freaked the hell out of her. She shoved through the halls of the high school stairs. She gave an annoyed growl when she was shoved to the ground and fell onto the floor. Groaning in pain she titled her head up in order to find an auburn haired girl looking at her with a worried look and regret on her face.

Orihime immediately stretched out her hand to help the fallen girl but Senna slapped her hand away. She roused on her feet and glared daggers at the girl who was standing in front of.

"I am really sorry Senna san , I didn't mean to hurt you. I was tying up my shoelace and I accidentally bumped into you" Orihime said politely.

"YOU AGAIN! I'm sure you didn't do it on purpose" Senna retorted sarcastically. " Like how you didn't mean to steal Ichigo from me, like how you didn't mean to take my friends away from me and like how you didn't mean to seduce him and to manipulate him with your fake kindness and your stupid smile" she eyed the girl dangerously " let me tell you Orihime, you will never win. He is mine until the end and you can do nothing about that. You are just some easy lay that he will get rid of when he is done with you. Indeed you are a poor girl. When Ichigo will be fed up playing the churl, he will come back to me" Senna expressed with venom in her voice and Orihime was schocked.

"I don't know who you think you are or who do you think I am but if I came from a poor orphanage; it doesn't mean that I am failure but just someone different. What's more I never wanted to seduce Kurosaki kun or something similar to that. I just feel happy whenever he is around and I try to do my best in order to support him so I would beg you to stop taking everything out of context. " Orihime talked back" and I am so sorry for your loss. It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't lied to them. I have absolutely nothing to do with it".

Senna, couldn't control her anger anymore and without warning she pulled Orihime's long hair. The poor auburn haired girl almost lost her balance but managed to grab the barrier on the stairs.

"Are you still happy now Orihime?" Senna leaned closer and was about to punch her when she was thrown once again on the ground. She moaned in pain as her back ached her.

Orihime looked up cheerfully at her savior. It was Rukia who positioned herself in a fighting instance. Senna gazed at Rukia and was about to hurt her when Rukia kicked her on the stomach. Senna screamed in agony and fell on the ground again.

"Ichi…" she said desperately trying to stand up" please help me". Ichigo turned away ignoring her and rushed toward Orihime

"You ok princess?" he asked as Orihime nodded dumbly.

Senna now focused on Rukia and wanted to hurt her once more but was stopped by Renji.

"Don't ever think about laying a hand on my girl" he said as he pushed her aside. Senna turned on her heels muttering some inaudible profanation.

After that Orihime thanked them for the millionth time.

"No need to thank us Inoue. That's what we are friends for" Rukia beamed as they found a spot were they could take lunch altogether. They were talking and joking about random things when the school's bell rang announcing that they had to head back to class as they did so. For the first twenty minutes, Senna didn't come to class and Orihime noticed it. She didn't like the way she felt and somehow she didn't know why but bad news were coming on her way.

Orihime's P.O.V.

It's not like I was complaining or something but the class seemed to be really peaceful when Senna san wasn't around. I sighed as Mr Taka the mathematics teacher left the class for some personal matters. I looked down at the now sleeping Kurosaki Kun. He was always sleeping during Math class. I thought for a moment and I wanted to play a prank. I dug my hand on my pocket and put some lipstick on his mouth as I applied it as well on his cheek. When suddenly the loud speaker of the school made an announcement.

"Important announcement! Miss Inoue Orihime , Mister Kurosaki, Mister Abarai Renji and Miss Kuchiki Rukia are summoned at the principal's office" . It took Ichigo off guard as he jumped from his seat.

"The fuck?" he said

"Well it seems like we need to go to the principal's office" I stated as the four of us headed toward it. We stepped in and saw Senna already sitting with a big smile on her face. Mr Akio shot the four of us an icy glare " take a sit" he said coldly as we immediately obeyed . The room went immediately silent as Mr Akio tapped on the table with his fingers, obviously too annoyed . We were all staring at each other with a surprised face except for Senna who was still wearing a pleasant smile on her face.

"I think that you all know the reason why I summoned you here" Mr Akio broke the silent earning our attention. " Miss Senna made a claim, she said that you four students assaulted her this morning".

"Absolutely Mr Akio" Senna confirmed. She looked at us one by one when I noticed that her eyes stopped on Kurosaki kun. I could tell that his was doing his best in order to contain his anger.

"Well they all attacked me except for my baby Ichigo" she pretended to be sad. Ichigo slammed his fist against the desk.

"Are you amnesic? I am not your damn boyfriend bitch" He barked when Mr Akio eyed him dangerously.

"Mr Kurosaki , I want you to sit and to mind your language. You are in the principal's office and you need to control your temper or I will evict from the high school" Mr Akio snapped.

Kurosaki kun greeted his teeth and took a sit muttering some inaudible words. After that Senna waved her hand " Mr Akio, Ichigo can leave, he wasn't involve in this but the rest of them did attack me… Moreover…." She stared down at her feet

"Just say it already" Mr Akio urged her

"Orihime Inoue, was the one who started it. She pushed me down the stairs". Senna complained " She then pulled my hair and kicked me on my stomach" she roused on her feet and pulled up her shirt showing the bruise on her stomach " she did this to me "I cried for help but the others just watched her beating me up with amusement" she sniffed.

"Lies! We've never done that. Orihime didn't touch her. I did in order to defend my friend because Senna was about to harm her" Kuchiki san snapped.

"Believe us please Mr Akio" Renji added "she is just trying to get us in trouble in particular Inoue".

"No Mr Akio I swear to you that I am telling the truth and only the truth. I showed you a proof, they have no evidence in order to prove what they said. Inoue is the one that hurt me, she pushed me down, kicked me on my stomach and pulled my hair savagely" Senna buried her face in the palm of her hand as the provisor seemed to feel a pang of empathy for her.

I sighed heavily and take quick note of the shocked expression on Kurosaki kun's face. His mouth opened wide.

"Stop with the chit-chat Senna and tell him the truth. Mr Akio, you won't buy her story will you?" Ichigo pleaded. Mr Akio took a deep breath "You may all live except Miss Inoue and Miss Senna" .

"But Sir without being disrespectful…" Ichigo argued

"LEAVE!" he gave them a stern look as the three of them left ,leaving me defenseless with Senna.

"Now tell me every single details about what she did to you Miss Senna" Mr Akio asked as the smile on her face went wide.

Ichigo's P.O.V

We exited the principal's room. Once we were arrived in the corridor which leaded in our classroom Renji and Rukia burst out of laughing which took me off guard.

"What the heck did you smock guys? What's so funny?" I raised an eyebrow

"Why don't you check it by yourself Ichigo?" Rukia replied while laughing

"What are you even talking about wench?" I retorted starting to be annoyed

"Go to the bathroom and take a look at yourself" said Renji while giggling. I scratched my head which made them laugh even harder.

"Fine I will go there" I growled and walk to the bathroom. I noticed that my face was filled of lipstick from my mouth to my cheeks.

"What the actual FUCK? Whoever did this is going to PAYYYYY" I screamed as I cleaned my face and exited the bathroom still finding Renji and Rukia standing on the same spot.

"WENCH WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" I shouted

"Find someone else to accuse of silly. I am not the responsible indeed I have better things to do than to draw some strange stuff on your face" She replied while struggling to hold in a laugh. I growled as we headed back to our classroom. I didn't pay attention to the lesson at all. I was worried about Orihime because she was still at the principal's office. The day progressed on as the school's bell rang.

We were waiting Orihime at the school's gate; the principal didn't release her until the end of the day. She walked toward us and I could really tell by her face that they turned her down. I really hate seeing her sad, I am used to watching that girl smiling. We watched her walking in silence as she got closer and closer. Her legs were shaking violently and she squeezed her fist hardly.

"Orihime" I started, "what happened?"

She remained silent and Rukia gazed at her with a concerned look.

"Orihime, please tell us what the hell happened. You are scaring the hell out of me when you remain silent" I shouted and received a kick from Rukia.

"Wench! STOP THAT WOULD YOU? IT HURTS" I shouted

"Just shut the fuck up already and don't ask her if she doesn't feel like talking about it yet" Rukia whispered the last part so Orihime wouldn't hear it. We decided to walk her home and we remained silent for a while. I couldn't stand it anymore and I was the one who broke the silence.

"Inoue?"

"Yes?" she responded with her soft voice

"I don't mean to remind you the nightmare that you may have spent but….."

"You guys want to know what happened in the office?" she cut me off and the three of us nodded.

"Mr Akio believed Senna's version. He didn't listen to me…. I think that her plan was to evict me from the high school because she even suggests it. However owing to the fact that I am an orphan who happened to be lucky enough to get a scholarship Mr Akio felt a pang of sympathy toward me and rejected her request. However, I got detention tomorrow and all Saturday and since I don't have any parents to settle the problem, I have to clean the school's toilet this coming week" I kept walking as my eyes widened in schok.

"I am really sorry Orihime , I wanted to help you out but I feel like I hurt you more than I help you. I am responsible of it because If I hadn't kicked her stomach, she wouldn't have had an a so called evidence to show our principal" Rukia whimpered as Orihime stopped walking and stroked her face

"Don't be sorry Kuchiki san, I know that you did it for a good purpose. I know that you were trying to protect me so don't be sorry. But at least the principal didn't prohibit me from spending my summer in Los Angeles 's Beach with the class guys " she beamed again as the raven haired girl smiles brightly.

"Sure princess, indeed we will help you out during this week with the toilet thing. The slut will pay for everything I swear hime " I stated as Rukia and Renji both nodded.

Then Orihime's orbs shifted to me "Thank you Min na " she smiled brightly then studied me for a while.

"What's wrong Inoue?" I asked

"I see that you've taken off all the lipstick" she said in an amused tone

"So it was you?" I growled "I am gonna get you…."

Orihime pulled away and started to run faster getting away from us "I am just helping you kurosaki kun so that you wouldn't fall asleep on your desk anymore during math class" she giggled

"I am going to get you Orihime I swear" I laughed back while trying to purchase her.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Rukia and Renji watched the scene from apart

"I've never seen Ichigo laughing like that in my life" Renji stated

"Nah Renji, How long until they kiss?" Rukia said "These sillies are taking like forever to realize their feelings " she rubbed her chin

"Whatever" Renji waved and went to the opposite direction as the petite girl followed *

"Maybe we should set them up" Rukia said in a determined voice.

"Whatever, it's none of my business" Renji replied.


End file.
